


Saryah's Music Meme 1

by Saryah



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, M/M, Random & Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saryah/pseuds/Saryah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a random song from my playlist as a starting point for a short fic, for 10 Songs.  Fun short little stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saryah's Music Meme 1

**1\. Listen To What The Man Said – Paul McCartney**  
  
“Didn' ya hear what ah just said, private?” growled Sarge.  
  
Grif smirked, “Yeah I did. I just didn't care. Y'know they say there's a fine line between not listening and not caring.  I like to think I walk that line everyday.”  
  
Simmons scowled, “What? Nobody says that.”  
  
“Sure they do.”  
  
“Who, Grif?”  
  
“Umm.. the light-blue guy on the other team..”  
  
“Dammit, Grif! Have ya fraternisin' with those dirty blues again?” Sarge interrupted with a bark.  
  
“Uhhh....”  
  
Simmons sniggered “Well Grif, I guess Donut's not the only one here, then...”  
  
“Oh and you would know, Simmons.”  
  
“And what's that supposed to mean, Grif?”  
  
“Just that I happened to notice you and Donut  _patrolling_  an awful lot.”  
  
“Shut up Grif! Good surveillance is vital to winning the war. Right sir?” Simmons said, directing the last question to Sarge.  
  
“That's exactly right Simmons. In fact why don' you an' pinky-pants head on up to the caves. Make sure them sneaky blues aren't tryin' anythin' funny.”  
  
“Right away, sir!” Simmons turned to go find Donut.  
  
“Kiss-ass queer” Grif muttered.  
  
“Lazy-ass fag.” Simmons smirked.  
  
  
 **2\. Good For A Girl – Roma Waterman**  
  
Tex had always been a tough customer. She had to be. Becoming a female a freelancer amongst mostly male soldiers, she had to always strive to be much better, stronger, tougher then her competition. As she sat on the ground fixing Sheila, she chatted with the tank.    
  
“So what's it like being a tank? I'll bet you could just run over any guy that got on your nerves.”  
  
“Well, that is technically correct, however I am programmed not to destroy until I am ordered to.”  
  
Tex smiled. “Hmm... how about me and you go for a little drive, when you're all fixed up?”  
  
“I think that would be very nice” Sheila replied brightly.  
  
“It sure will” laughed Tex, continuing with her repairs.  
  
  
 **3\. No Way Down – DarkOtaku**  
  
“Siiiiiimmooons! Heeeeeeeelp, meeeeee...” Grif yowled, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
“You're such an idiot, Grif” Simmons tried to say sternly, but he was doing all he could do to keep himself from rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
“Shut up, Simmons! I don't see you trying to help me at all!”  
  
Grif was currently hanging upside-down by his legs from the top-bunk in the room he and Simmons shared. He struggled to pull his top half back up, but failed. It wasn't that he was fat, just a little out of shape.  _Besides round is a shape._  Grif thought.  _A good shape too, same as Oreos, and Simmons cute little..._  
  
“That's because you deserve it for being too much of a lazy-ass to climb down the ladder and get your iPud like a normal person. It's your own fault.” Simmons folded his arms.  
  
“But I thought I could reach it from here. Come on, Simmons, pleeeeeease?” Grif whined, flailing his arms a bit more.  
  
“Fine, just quit whinging. I guess you can't really afford to lose any more brain cells by falling on your head, anyway.” Simmons smirked, helping Grif up.  
  
“Stuff you, Simmons.”  
  
“Not till tonight, sweetheart.”  
  
“... wait, what?”  
  
“Hmm? Nothing.”  
  
“Did.. did you just call me sweetheart?”  
  
“No, lard-butt, why would I say something like that?”  
  
“I thought... nevermind. Must have been all that blood rushing to my head.”  
  
Suddenly, Tucker burst into the room, panting heavily.  
  
“Which one? Bow... chicka... bow...  _wooooah._..” he wheezed, collapsing onto the floor.  
  
Grif and Simmons both stared at the blue.  
  
“What was that all about?” Grif puzzled.  
  
Tucker gave a cheesy grin. “Just your friendly neighbourhood Tucker, doing his duty.”  
  
  
  
 **4\. Love Shack – Alvin and the Chipmunks**  
  
“This is actually a pretty good party Tucker, I'm impressed” Church commented, taking another swig of the home-made alcohol the red leader had brought over.  
  
“Dude, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's throw a kick-ass party.”  
  
“I wouldn't be surprised if that's the  _only_  thing you know how to do right.”  
  
“Oh don't worry, I can do much, much more.”  
  
Church smiled cheekily “Bow-chicka bow-wow.”  
  
  
Across the room, Simmons and Grif were sprawled on the couch grabbing the helium-filled balloons and inhaling them.  
  
“Simmons,  _Simmons!_ ” Grif squeaked.  
  
“Damn man, I'm right here, no need to yell.”  
  
“Listen, listen, listen...” Grif took another breath of helium and started singing along the stereo.  
  
 _“The Loooove Shack is a little ol' place where we can get togetherrrrrrr....”_  
  
 _“Looove Shack, babyeeeee....”_  Simmons joined in.  
  
 _“Love Shack, baby, Love Shack, Love Shack, baby, Love Shack!”_  Grif and Simmons eventually stopped singing and collapsed onto each other in a fit of booze-inflicted giggles.  
  
  
 **5\. Little April Shower – The Bambi Soundtrack**  
  
Donut hadn't seen rain in so long. It hardly ever rained in the canyon, so he was making the most of the weather by lying against Tucker's rock. Even though he probably shouldn't be so close to blue base, he just hoped he would see Caboose again. Donut sighed and let the cool water run down his warm face as he thought about the blue rookie's sweetly innocent smile and the endearingly puzzled look he always got on his face when he didn't understand something.  
  
He sighed again and hoped Caboose knew enough not to stay out of the rain.  
  
  
 **6\. Take Me To Your Leader – Newsboys**  
  
Sarge threw Church against the wall and pinned him there.  
  
He leaned in and growled in Church's ear “See wha' ya made me do, blue? Ya like that? Huh?”  
  
Even though Church ached, he smiled sadistically and said “Yeah, actually, thanks for the massage, it feels great now.”  
  
Sarge punched Church in the gut. “Dammit, if ya don' co-operate and ah'll make sure ya don' have anythin' to grin about.”  
  
“Well if that's the case, I suggest you stop tickling me.”  
  
Whooomp! Sarge's fist connected with the side of Church's face.  
  
“Ah won' stan' for ya insolence.”  
  
“You should probably sit down then.” Church smirked, catching Sarge off guard and pushed them both off the wall onto the floor.   
  
Church straddled Sarge, preventing him from getting up.  
  
“Hmm, guess I have the upper hand now.” Churched chuckled, grappling with Sarge to keep his position.  
  
“Ah'll give you a hand up somewhere in ah minute.” snarled Sarge.  
  
“Bring it.” Church goaded, loving every second.  
  
He couldn't remember how these 'meetings' had started, but damn if he didn't care.  
  
  
 **7\. Hero – Enrique Iglesias**  
  
Caboose hummed quietly to himself as sat at the kitchen table drawing with the coloured pencils from his ammo box. Tucked strolled in, and rummaged around in the fridge for a bit.  
  
“Hey Caboose, do you know what happened to the litre of milk that was in here this morning?”  
  
“Ummmmmmmm... No, Tucker. I do not.”  
  
“Cabooose..” Tucker warned,”You know I can tell when you're lying.”   
  
“I have no idea what happened to the milk which some orange guy may or may not came in to borrow to go with his Oreos. But it is OK. I am sure he will bring it back.”  
  
“Dammit, Caboose!” Tucker stomped over to the blue rookie and was about to berate him some more when he stopped short catching sight of what Caboose was drawing.  
  
“I... woah, hey that's pretty good.” Tucker said, staring at Caboose's picture.  
  
“Thank-you, Tucker!” Caboose beamed. “It is Church, and he is rescuing Apples the Cat from the evil tree of red base.”  
  
He held up the picture so Tucker could see it better. Despite the childish nature of the scene of Church in a superhero outfit rescuing a cat from a tree, the drawing itself was very realistic and showed a high level of skill.  
  
Tucker grinned. Knowing that Church would be highly embarrassed by this depiction of him, he said to Caboose, “You know what, that's so good, I think you should hang on it on the fridge, right where Church will see it.”  
  
“Oooh yes! What a great idea Tucker! Maybe you are not so stupid after all.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever, Caboose,” Tucker said dismissively, “Now to find that orange guy and steal some of his Oreos...”  
  
A couple of hours later, Church came in from patrol. He walked into the deserted kitchen to get himself a snack, only to find a picture hanging on the fridge with the signature 'Cabose' on it.    
  
“Caboose...” Church muttered angrily, furrowing his brow as he prepared to tear the picture up.    
But as he grabbed it, his expression softened. “Well it's not too bad I guess..” he reasoned. He glanced around, then carefully folded the piece of paper and placed it in a compartment of his armour.  
  
  
 **8\. I Don't Give A Damn (Goodwill Remix) – Nick Jay feat. Ray Isaac**  
  
“Mwahahahahahaha...”  
  
“O'Malley, please no.”  
  
“Oh come on because you're a pussyfest doesn't mean you can't enjoy a bit a light maiming.”  
  
“Actually, that's exactly what it means.”  
  
“Nonsense. Besides its only a bird...”  
  
Doc pleaded with O'Malley “It's a macaw, and every living creature deserves a decent quality of life.”  
  
“God, you're more annoying then PETA and a Human Rights activist combined. Fine. But we're keeping it in a cage and I shall teach it to say nasty things, like 'You are overweight and unmotivated' and 'You are an insecure brown-noser'. Mwahahahahaha.... I'm so evil.”  
  
“That's not very nice.” Doc whined.  
  
“Shut up you fool,” O'Malley snapped “I don't give a damn.”  
  
  
 **9\. Why Should I Care – Avril Lavigne**  
  
Tucker lay in his bed trying to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about Church. It was crazy to have feelings for him. Especially considering the way he treated him. So everyday when Church berated him he would bite back just as hard, even if what he really wanted to do was have Church hold him in his arms. Tucker ran his hands through his hair tugging slightly. Why did he feel like this? Why did Church seem to hate him? Why should he care?  
  
  
 **10\. Now You're Gone – Basshunter**  
  
Grif stood on top of red base, sniper rifle in hand. He peered though the scope again at the purple-clad medic at blue base. He sighed. Why was he only missing him now? He kind of liked the guy before Doc realised Grif was the unpopular one and stopped hanging out with him. He kicked a pebble from the top of the base and it landed with a small clink onto the ground below. At least he got the last laugh when the red team decided to dump him out on his own. Though, thinking back on it now, he was starting to regret it. Maybe he would pay a small visit to the medic later on. A smile crept itself back into Grif's face. Yeah, that would be nice. In the meantime he'd just occupy himself by observing Doc doing his Yoga exercises. He was glad Doc was one of those who performed them sans clothing.


End file.
